


What We Do To Deviants

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, New Years Eve, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort Of, i suck at tags sorry, kind of, not much else, possessive, roleplaying, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: After leaving a boring work New Years party Connor gets an idea of how to spend the last few ours of 2038 woth his boyfriend





	What We Do To Deviants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Anyone who follows my multi chapter DBH fic You Wrote “Don’t Forget” On Your Arm, I promise I’m working on it! Anyway, this is super self indulgent without like any plot so enjoy! If you like it leave a kudos and a comment to tell me I’m doing the right thing, or consider donating to my Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/blueblood thank you for clicking!

New years eve, two hours before 2039 begins. Hank and Connor had left the DPD party an hour ago in favour of being at their own home to celebrate the arrival of the new year. As they left Connor had heard a passing remark from Gavin that made his cheeks flush.  
“Bet Hank’s takin’ his boy toy home so he can fuck him at midnight.” Hank hadn’t heard Gavin say that, or if he had he didn’t react, but Connor heard it loud and clear. It put thoughts in his mind that weren’t unexplored previously but definitely... interesting.  
“You’ve had that dumb spaced out look on your face since we left the party Connor, would you seriously rather be socializing with all the asshats we work with?” Hanks voice rips Connor from his train of thought violently, drawing his attention to the fresh glass of whiskey that sat in Hanks hand.  
“No it’s not that I’m just... processing something...” As Connor let the words hang in the air he felt an idea start to form in the back of his mind, something truly devious.  
“Yeah well you can process later, new years is for drinking and relaxing and since you can’t drink you should relax.” Hank suggested, raising his glass to his lips and draining most of the cold drink. Connor found his gaze stuck on Hanks adam apple, watching it bob up and down as he swallowed about a third of the whiskey in one go.  
“And... how do you suggest I do that Lieutenant?” Connors words earned a grumble from Hank, his brows stitching together as he thought about how to respond.  
“First off,” Hank placed his glass down on the coffee table, putting his full attention on the android. “call me Hank while we’re at home okay? Lieutenant is work. And as for the rest? Fuck Connor I don’t know, do something that you wanna do, something that you think you’ll enjoy.” Hanks words felt like all the invitation Connor needed, he knew Hank meant pretty much anything but what he was about to do but inhibitions be damned. It was New Years Eve. Connor stood from the couch and walked over to the arm chair Hank currently sat in.  
“Something I think I’ll enjoy? I can think of a few things that fit the bill...” Connor felt a smirk grow on his face as he observed Hanks confused expression. Placing his hands on the armrests of Hanks chair Connor leaned towards Hank, his face stopped inches from Hanks own.  
“Uhm... a few things you said?” Hank swallows roughly, his gaze raking over Connors face, observing every little freckle and mole while avoiding what Connor wanted him to focus on.  
“Yes Hank. A few. Would you like me to list them for you?” Drawing his face closer to Hanks Connor could feel his warm and unsteady breath against his lips, wanting so badly to close the little distance left between them.  
“I uhm- I think I... how... how about you just show me?” Hank manages to stammer out, his heart rate increasing significantly in the past few minutes.  
“Gladly.” Connor says smugly, finally closing that aching distance between their mouths. Hank practically melts into the kiss, Connor leading the way. Grazing his teeth against Hanks lips Connor savoured the small moan Hank let out, sneaking his tongue between the opened lips. Connor climbed slowly into Hanks lap, not breaking their kiss in the process, his knees resting on either side of Hanks hips. Hank broke the kiss first, his need to breath being a big factor of that.  
“Jesus fuck Connor,” Hank groaned, his voice low and husky, placing his hands against the androids hips. “what are you doing to me?”   
“I’m trying to get you aroused Lieutenant. I thought it was obvious.” Connor wrapped his arms behind Hank, linking his fingers at the back of his neck.  
“Don’t smart ass me right now or I swear to God I’ll...” The gravity of Hanks threat quickly fell away as he falls short on the ending of it, not quite sure what he would do to Connor.  
“Or you’ll what Hank?” Connors voice was cocky, it made Hank want to smack him but it also made him want to kiss him harder.  
“Do you want to find out?” Hanks voice was deep, practically vibrating against Connors lips.   
“Yes.” The word was little more than a moan but it was all Hank needed to hear to take over. Not breaking the kiss Hank stood up and placed his hands under Connors ass, holding him up until he had a chance to wrap his legs around Hanks stomach. Connor was surprisingly light for being made of plastic and metal but that was a thought that was very far from Hanks list of priorities. Pushing his way into the bedroom Hank shoved the door closed behind them with his foot, barely managing to stay balance as Connor kept sucking at his face. Dropping his partner -his lover? Definitely not friend after this... his sexual partner?- onto the bed Hank took in the sight in front of him, Connors white dress shirt had become wrinkled and somehow the first two buttons had become undone, his tie hung loosely around his neck and his hair was a complete mess. What drew Hanks attention the most though was the obvious tent in Connors black dress pants, the way Connors face was pleading and curious at the same time.   
“Do you want me to undress Lietenant?” Connor asked quietly, his face flushed a light blue as he laid out on Hanks bed.   
“No. I don’t want you to. I want you to stay like that and let me do everything. You are mine right now, you do everything I say and if you don’t then this won’t continue do you understand?” At Hanks dominant words Connor let out a sultry moan, gripping the bed sheets like a life line. “Answer me Connor.”  
“Yes! Yes I understand I-I’m yours I’m yours...” Something seemed to come undone for Connor, all dominant behaviour he had shown not ten minutes before was completely gone.  
“Good. Now get on your hands and knees while I undress. You will not touch yourself at all tonight okay?” Hank demanded, undoing the clasp on his belt and throwing it aside to focus on the rest of his attire.  
“Y-yes Hank-“ Connor murmured, shifting on the bed so his ass was sticking into the air like some needy dog.  
“Tonight, right here, it’s Lieutenant Connor. And you’re my little deviant. And you know what we do to deviants?” Lewd noises escaped Connors mouth that sent a jolt right to Hanks dick.  
“N-no Lieutenant. I don’t know... please show me.” Connors knuckles were practically turning white with his death grip on the bed sheets, his hips thrusting forward slightly but he knew better than to give in. Hank groaned deeply at the sight, stripping himself of his boxers and then climbing onto the bed behind Connor. Hank slowly undid Connors belt, purposely brushing his hands against Connors rock hard erection which earned little mewls from the android with every touch. Undoing the button and the zipper, Hank pulled down Connors pants and boxers in one motion. Connor hissed as his cock suddenly hit the cold air of the room, he wanted to badly to touch it, wanted to reach up and stroke himself off as Hank watched him being dirty but he had a chance at something much better than that so he refrained.  
“You’re already so hard just at the thought of me, what a deviant you are. Do you want me to touch you?” Hank voice was calm as his hands slowly traced along Connors stomach.  
“Yes yes yes please oh please H-Lieutenant please touch me!” The words tumbled from Connors mouth, not even started yet ad he was already a whining mess and it drove Hank crazy to see him like this.  
“So eager too. Well too bad for you that getting touched is for good androids, and deviants aren’t good androids Connor.” Maybe their dirty talk was a little too on the nose with everything going on in the world right now but damn if it wasn’t doing something amazing to Connor, Hank found he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t hold back.  
“P-please Lieutenant I can be good! I can-“ Connors words break off into unintelligible moans as Hank grabbed his hair and shoved his face down into the bed.  
“You wanna be good? Try not talking back deviant.” Hanks voice was deep and cold, it definitely was a different role for him during sex but it wasn’t too far from everything else he had done. Keeping one of his hands buried in Connors hair Hank used his other to slowly wrap around his painfully hard erection and stroke it a bit. “Are you ready?” Hank asked quietly, retreating his hand from his leaking dick and instead gripping Connors waist.  
“Y-yes Lieutenant.” Connor was always so eager to please, Hank probably should’ve guessed it would transfer into his sex life.  
“Well too bad for you but deviants don’t preparation.”  
“W-what do you mean L-“ Connors words were cut off as suddenly Hank bottomed into the android, ripping a raw and pleasure scream from Connors throat.  
“Does that feel good deviant?” Hank asked gruffly, pulling out of Connors ass slowly only to bottom in again without warning.  
“Yes yes yes yes yes oh God L-Lieutenant it feels so good it feels so good ah L-Lieutenant it-it feels so good ah fuck oh fuck don’t stop please p-please don’t stop oh God Hank-“ Hank stopped thrusting in and out of Connor, drawing the mindless babble to a whimpering halt.  
“What did I say about calling me Hank, deviant?”  
“Y-you said that right here and now you are Lieutenant. I-I’m sorry p-please don’t stop...” If Hank himself didn’t actually want to finish the job Connor would’ve been shit out of luck but Hank wanted to bring Connor to the edge, send him tumbling over.  
“You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight deviant.” Hank grumbled, picking up the pace he had set earlier but now each thrust back in was a quick snap of his hips.  
“Th-thank you Lieutenant...” Connor was a mess, his head shoved into the mattress, hands gripping endlessly into the bed sheets, cock dripping and begging to be touched while lewd sounds continuously came out of his mouth. God Hank was close, so fucking close, he wasn’t gonna last much longer.  
“C-Connor I’m close. I’m gonna cum.” Hank groaned, his hips faltering a bit in their rhythmic thrusts.  
“Cum inside of me please! Please Lieutenant I need to feel you fill me up, I need your cum inside of me please just-just don’t stop!” Connor begged, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes from the over stimulation. Connors words sent Hank over the edge, with one final jagged thrust Hank was cumming inside of Connor and filling him up with the sticky white liquid. Connor wasn’t far behind him, grinding his hips against the Lieutenants trying to get more friction as he felt himself build up on the edge of orgasm, Connor waited desperately for the words that would let him release.  
“Are you close Connor?” Hank pulled out of Connor, the latter whining at the loss of contact.  
“Y-yes Lieutenant.” After the first couple sexual encounters where Connor had came early Hank had put in place a code word in his programming that kept him from cumming, he could orgasm fine but not ejaculate.  
“Are you gonna cum for me deviant?” Hanks words were torture, Connor was left alone on the bed unable to touch himself and he could tell he wouldn’t be able to follow the command much longer.  
“Yes! I-I wanna cum for you so bad, please let me cum Lieutenant.”  
“Then cum for me babe.” There it is, babe. Connor practically explodes, cum shooting out in thick ropes and landing all across the bedsheets as he moans out what can only be a broken version of Hanks name. Little whimpers and whine continue to leave the androids mouth as he rides the high and tries to get his bearings back.  
“You did so good babe, you didn’t touch yourself at all tonight.” Hank praised gently, rubbing a sweaty palm up and down Connors back to try and ground him.  
“I did good?” It felt like all of Connors circuits were fried, everything felt far away and too fast.  
“You did.” Hank pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Connors head before standing up from the bed and making his way towards the bathroom for a damp cloth.


End file.
